darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Key Point Captures Bboard
'Back to Main Wiki ' Ghost Town Thu Jan 01 Discordia A convoy of energon headed out of the GHOST TOWN on Cybertron’s' Surface Level towards Polyhex was suddenly and bravely intercepted by SKY LYNX. After a brief battle of wits between himself and the seeker ECHO, the Autobot Space Guardian opened attack on the seekers. Though outnumbered heavily, he prevailed and the Convoy fled quickly, leaving some ENERGON CUBES behind for the taking Congratulations, Sky Lynx, Heroic Autobot! Ghost Town is now AUTOBOT TERRITORY. Sky Intersection Thu Jan 01 Discordia Angered by the recent heist by SKY LYNX, The Decepticon guardian SHATTERQUAKE has emerged from the city of Tarn to destroy the Sky Intersection, a vital roadway to the Autobots. SKY LYNX again moves to assist, but in the brutal and destructive battle that resulted, the Space Guardian of the Autobots lay enfeebled, left alone by the quick arrival of Autobot reinforcements. The Sky Road Intersection is now DECEPTICON Territory! Ghost Town Wed Jan 07 Discordia While hiding out in the Ghost Town, FIRESONG was spotted by a Decepticon patrol led by Flywheels and Rogue. They attacked the defected Decepticon, who was assisted suddenly by an unexpected source - SHARK. During the firefight, it was hard to tell who was winning for a while and the battle was well drawn out when ROGUE was forced to retreat, armor in shatters. Soon Flywheels was taken out, and the remaining two left separately not long after. ... Not sure who won this one, so it’s going to be flagged as DISPUTED. Geode Forest Sun Jan 11 Discordia Like all good role plays do, this one snowballed into an Epic show down! IT started out when Protofire, an old, semi-retired Crys Guard warrior, confronted RUNAMUCK and ROGUE as they were stealing Energon from the forest. A battle ensued, and it was quickly seen that the old soldier PROTOFIRE was quickly outgunned, when FIRESONG Arrived. Like the new vigilante he was, he came to the old mechs defense, as did BLUESTREAK, despite his own inner demons. As Protofire was forced to retreat with the arrival of STARSCREAM who took the attention of traitor Firesong, the old Soldier was gunned down ruthlessly by Rogue in a successful attempt to disable Bluestreak completely. But moments later did MEGATRON Arrive and it seemed it would be the end, when a shining hero arrived in the form of OPTIMUS PRIME, backed up by the eager beaver (or cat) SKY LYNX! In a classic show down with strains of earthlike 1980s music about touching and power, the two battled it down as Sky Lynx bravely took damage for his commander, and Starscream tried to get a bead on Prime around the huge Guardian. The forest took some damage, with a good area of trees blown up by Runamuck's runamucking about and stray attacks. But soon as Starscream ran out of energon, Megatron ordered the retreat, leaving Bluestreak and the others behind in the smoking ruins to try and save Protofire's life, and pick up the pieces. A brutal battle, but this day, the AUTOBOTS have won and now control the Geode Forest! Battle of the Seekers Tue Jan 20 Apollo In an epic Battle Royale of the Seekers, well, One Seeker, and an Ex-Seeker, STARSCREAM and FIRESONG battled it out in Ghost Town. When the Fires burnt out, the Sonic Screams faded away, and the Lasers twinkled for the last time, STARSCREAM Retreated from the Ghost Town, Leaving FIRESONG in control. Both mechs now get to nurse their wounds, STARSCREAM at Polyhex, where one hopes he can avoid MEGATRON's ire, and FIRESONG wherever he can find a place. This day, FIRESONG Controls the Ghost Town. Ghost Town, AGAIN!? Thu Jan 22 Megatron There are rumors floating around about an epic battle at the Ghost Town, that had been the sight of so many previous skirmishes.... On a recon mission from Megatron himself to locate the traitorous Firesong, the Duocon Flywheels engaged both Optimus Prime and Firesong at the same time, holding the line until Megatron himself could intervene in the battle. In a battle of epic proportions, the traitor Firesong was sent to the ground after an unrelenting assault from Megatron. With Firesong destroyed, it seems Optimus Prime was not so heroic as he was thought by the citizens of Cybertron.... Prime, rather than face the unrelenting fury of Megatron, retreated badly damaged, abandoning Firesong to the mercy of the Decepticons. Is Optimus Prime, truly the leader Cybertron thought he was...? Crystal City Sat Jan 24 Discordia On the eve of the closing of the Festival of Lights (Which had gone on without incident except for a few Bumble pup escapes and a bar fight started over a femme), a trap set by the Decepticons caused the entire power grid of Crystal City to go down - and trap SOLARIX in the device! But even as the Decepticons invaded, OMEGA SUPREME roared with anger and fended off a good number himself, while NEBULA helped bravely against her own fears to move people to safety. As the present Autobots (SHARK, BLUESTREAK and TRAILBREAKER) rushed to help despite being weaponless, RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK emerged to cause more havoc to the panicked city. AS the Crys Guard mobilized, so did the invading Decepticon army... Led by none other than MEGADEATH! (not a rock star) Swathing his way to the city, an unexpected hero appeared - Optimus Prime, who just then caught his weapons as delivered faster than UPS by SKY LYNX, who then turned to snack on several Decepticons, and helping to power the City himself. While Megadeath and Optimus fought, Megadeath was given a fatal blow by Optimus. But the Decepticon would have the last laugh as his nuclear reactor began to overload.... NOT! For Solarix grasped him at this time, and using a never-seen-before power (but one told in tales), he absorbed the entire explosion, nearly killing himself in the process. Through the device that trapped him did he repower the city. The Tables had turned! The Decepticons were in retreat! But... not without a cost. The city was damaged heavily. The dead, many. A good half of Omega Supreme's Guardians had been destroyed, and with a quarter of their own forces gone, the Crys Guard had been pulled back to the city itself. The Following Territories have been CAPTURED by the Decepticons: Southern Crystal Mountains Acid Carved Buttes Refinery Outcropping Mercury Rapids Open Geode Forest The following Territories are now Disputed: Abandoned Shopping District Plateau of Crystal City Good work for a WONDERFUL scene everyone involved! Won: All but 250 of CC's Energon Mercury River! Wed Feb 18 Discordia A vicious battle between the AUTOBOTS and the DECEPTICONS has ended in a missing Megatron, a missing Optimus Prime, and several upset Electrogators! The Autobots in the end captured the Mercury River! The Autobots have been awarded 600 units of energon for their capture of the Mercury River. Refinery! Tue Feb 24 Discordia The Refinery Outcropping near Crystal City, formerly under the control of the DECEPTICONS, has been returned to the fold of Crystal City. Omega supreme himself battled against Soundwave, while the old mech Protofire sparred with Starscream before they were both beaten back, other guards taking into combat with Soundwave's tape army. But in the end, the Crystal Guard won and the Refinery is now the property of the city once more. Crystal City Strikes Back! Sat Feb 28 Omega Supreme Omega Supreme fed up with the Decepticons pushing around their power and trying to intimidate the neutral city of Crystal City lead a squad of Crys Guard which included the seasoned veteran Protofire met Starscream and Soundwave on the battlefield to reclaim their land. Omega Supreme went to face off with Soundwave while Protofire attacked Starscream. Soundwave unleashed his army of tapes to help defend their pilfered land. The Crys Guard engaged the tape army lead by Ravage and Laserbeak while the generals did battle. The fight seemed to be going in the Decepticon's favor until Omega Supreme in a last ditched effort to preserve the lives of his men unleashed the fabled Omega-Cannon upon Soundwave who survived the attack miraculously. But logic would favor a hasty retreat as the best course of action. Once the Tape Commander fled the battle, Starscream unwinding to face off against the angered Guardian alone also fled. Crystal City reclaimed the Refinery Outcropping Territory. Southern Crystal Mountains Mon Apr 20 Discordia In a sudden, quick battle of STARSCREAM And ECHO versus KNIGHT STRIKER and METRO-X, the Southern Crystal Mountains has finally been returned to the fold of Crystal City in a victory by the Crys Guard and the mercenary over the two Seekers. The fight was close but in the end, Neutrality prevailed! Southern Crystal Mountains is now owned by CRYSTAL CITY. Crystal City has been awarded 100 Energon points for the capture of the Southern Crystal Mountains. The Geode Forest Sat May 02 Discordia Building an outpost in the Geode Forest was not a bright idea, although necessary to try and wrest control of the forest from the Decepticons. And it was thus that last week, the Decepticons attacked the outpost in the form of STARSCREAM and SKYSTALKER. Countering the attack was JAZZ, BUNDLE and CRACKSHOT. The Seeker commander attacked the new warrior Crackshot while Jazz and Skystalker faced off. The Decepticons were beaten back, but not after some damage was sustained to the Outpost. No side won that day, but the Geode Forest is now DISPUTED territory Geode Forest! Wed May 13 Discordia The disputed Geode Forest has been taken by Crystal City! in a surprise attack by SOLARIX himself, and the mech known as TRACKS, the two Decepticons RUNABOUT and RUNAMUCK were ambushed by the Hierophant himself, who battled Runamuck, while Runabout and TRACKS played a game of cat and mouse. Congratulations to Crystal City! 150 Energon. Quiet Tunnels Fri Aug 07 Discordia After a brutal battle after the Decepticons STARSCREAM, ROGUE and OBLIVIATOR ambushed the Autobots in the quiet tunnels deep beneath Cybertron, OPTIMUS PRIME, PROWL, and SHARK bravely bested them away, claiming the tunnels for themselves! 275 energon added to Autobot fuel tanks. It’s been halved because it was a neutral room not con room. it was halved again to deduct from the Decepticons' fuel tanks of 135. Open Geode Forest Sat Aug 15 Shark SHARK and ROGUE tussled at the Open Geode Forest for some time before HOT ROD showed up just in time to catch a injured and falling SHARK. A short time later OBLIVIATOR showed up and HOT ROD was forced to take the comatose SHARK back to IACON. Open Geode Forest is now under DECEPTICON control. Rusty Scrapyards Mon Apr 05 Death Autobots fought the Decepticons and won this location. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards